


The Item

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Modern Day Natsby [4]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Kindergarten AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Nick brings his favorite fairy tale for Show and Tell at the daycare.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Series: Modern Day Natsby [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Item

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammy2134](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy2134/gifts).



> A bit of a token for the nice thought that you reread my other fic. Just a fluff piece hehe

Nick sighed as he sat alone, on a bench under a great big tree during recess.

The group just finished a scheduled show and tell activity. The young boy nibbled on a sandwich, an apple waiting at his side, as he observed most of the other children were surrounding Daisy to continue looking at the item Daisy brought to talk about. It was a book, just like his item was a book, the difference being that it was the pop out type. The ones that usually had no words and characters and settings... well, popped out. The kinds usually used for a story telling.

Nick's book only had words with pictures, simple sentences that he started practicing to read. So, that's what he did. He read the pages, show the pictures, before moving on. It definitely wasn't remarkable as compared to Daisy's cool book. But the young boy wished that, for once, someone would like his things more than Daisy's.

That someone liked him more than his cousin.

"Hi!"

Nick looked up, blinking as he sees the blond boy who brought a big yellow toy car for show and tell. 

"I like your book!" The blond grinned, "Jack and the beans talk is my favorite too! I like that Jack got many money!"

"Really?" Nick beamed enthusiastically, standing up. "I like the part when he made friends with the singing harp. I wish I had one."

"A singing harp?"

"No, a friend."

"Oh! That's easy." The blond declared, taking Nick's hand. "We'll be friends!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Oh wait, not yet." Nick was about to frown, when the other continued. "I'm Jay. What's your name?"

"Ah! I'm Nicholas, but call me Nick."

Jay nodded, grinning again. "Now we're friends!" He declared with a firm nod. "You can read right? Show me!"

"Okay!"


End file.
